


Sinking My Teeth Into You

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, hole biting, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: Summary? Really?It's just porn. Filthy porn. Nothing more. Basically it's almost 3k words of dirty things Steve does to Bucky's ass, with some begging thrown here and there. Read it, you'll like the idea ;)





	Sinking My Teeth Into You

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr there are bad, bad people. Such bad people give me ideas in the middle of the night and then I end up writing this kind of things. Everyone know I'm actually pure and innocent and I wouldn't EVER make a gifset of Sebastian's ass just to fuel certain ideas.   
> Ok, no serious note. I can't do what I want to that delicious ass, Steve does it for me ;)
> 
> If there are mistakes I'm sorry, in the middle of the night my editing is even worse than usual.

STEVE: Saw you jerking off in the shower this morning...

BUCKY: Could have joined me.

STEVE: Was already running late. Wanna do dirty and nasty things to your delicious ass, now.

BUCKY: Mmmm. But wasn't my turn to ravish you? 

STEVE: You won't be able to even wear pants. You'll have no voice from screaming and begging so hard. 

BUCKY: Already waiting for you. Tell hi to Sam. Also, tell him you have to come home right now. You'll fight the bad guys tomorrow, tonight you just have to punish *your* bad boy. 

**

Bucky's hand were tied to the headboard. It was a simple rope, something he could easily break, but Steve knew he probably wasn't going to. The point wasn't to keep him trapped, the point was to remember him Steve owned him, that Bucky was his and his alone and Steve could do anything he wanted to him. 

Not that Bucky wasn't of the same idea. 

Face on the pillow, chest pressed against the roughest sheets he had been able to find, with his legs as spread as they could go, Bucky was shamelessly on display and he loved it. 

Steve looked at him for a moment longer. He still couldn't believe Bucky was his like that. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. With all that went on in their lives, Bucky trusted him enough to open himself like that. In every meaning of the word. 

But that wasn't the moment to get sentimental, there were a delicious ass and a lot of nasty things he wanted to do to it. 

“Are you comfortable?” Steve asked gently, kissing just above his tailbone. 

“More like falling asleep, if you don't do something,” Bucky teased, still honestly impatient. 

But Steve just laughed. Oh, he knew Bucky was teasing to speed things up, but it wasn't going to work. 

“I'm gonna punish you for this cheekiness too, don't worry,” Steve moved his closed lips from the spine to one of the dimples, stopping to lap at it a few times before moving the same way to the other side, licking the little depression, “but I'm going to do that when I'll decide to,” chastised. 

Not that Steve felt like losing time. All it had taken was for that delicious arse to be on display and suddenly need had replaced the idea of teasing. Bucky was lucky Steve was a soldier, with discipline and all, so he was going to torture him anyway instead than fuck him into oblivion like his cock was begging him to. If that wasn't self-sacrifice Steve didn't know what it was. 

He sat back on his heels.

“So....” he scratched from the top of his bottom to mid-thigh with blunt nails, smiling at Bucky's minute shiver, “where to start from...” he teased, running the nails on the other cheek, the other thigh and then dragging them up again, “Maybe I should get the punishment out of the way,” he smacked the right cheek, Bucky startled at the sudden contact, but a moan echoed the slight jump.

Steve smiled to himself, to the pale pink imprint. Oh, any mark was going to heal in a matter of hours top, but Bucky's skin marked so easily it was worth the effort. 

He grabbed him by the hips to still him, then bent down, biting on the handprint. Bucky let go a guttural moan, he pushed his hips trying to get more, but, instead, he got another slap, on the other cheek. 

“You really don't know how to behave, boy,” Steve basically purred against his skin, openly glad of the fact. 

“You're too slow even in your teasing, punk,” Bucky tried to move his hips again, offering himself even more to the man behind him. He had been half hard since that first text message. He could take teasing, slow teasing, instead, wasn't so sure. 

Snorting Steve bit down on the new handprint, then on his sit spot, a little harder. He slapped him once more, just to have Bucky clench his ass, and caught with his teeth the tiny fold of skin that formed at the crease between buttock and leg, biting and teasing.

“God, yessss...” a hiss suffocated into the pillow, that cost Bucky another spank, harder and on his inner thigh. 

“I want to hear you, I'm not doing all that work for you to play shy,” voice hard and cold, but they both knew there was nothing shy in whatever Bucky was going to do. Shy was the last word Steve could associate with Bucky. 

“I'm sorry,” a new spank, on the same spot. to cover the first one. Bucky stopped his sentence with a groan, but knew Steve was still waiting for it, “I'm sorry, sir,” and while he smirked he could feel the minute change in Steve. 

Oh yes, Steve wasn't the only one good at teasing. 

The man didn't say a word that time, he just kept a hold on Bucky's hip while raining down smacks on his buttocks, his legs, his inner thighs so close to his sensitive balls. 

For a moment all Bucky could think about was the random fall of that strong hand, never knowing when or where it was going to hit. He could do nothing, just lay there, totally submit to the delicious pain Steve was giving him and break into a litany of “gods” and “please”, begging for something he didn't even know.

Steve spanked him until Bucky's bottom was a uniform pink, then he stopped, hovering a hand over it. So warm, so tender. 

“You know I don't like when my little slut doesn't behave,” he slapped him once more, then bent down and kissed the spot openmouthed, “you can have much more fun if you are good for me,” he bit down hard on the already wet skin. 

Oh, that was a vision. That firm ass all glowing, wet with saliva, the darker marks of the bites. 

He ran the blunt nails again, drinking in Bucky's broken moans, the next bite caught the inner part of the cheek, teeth slipping in the crease. Bucky tensed his muscles, almost trapping him, so Steve bit harder. 

“Damn fuck!” a yell among the pants and moans. He knew that was just the beginning. He knew Steve was probably going to kill him long before the end. 

“I see you're enjoying yourself,” another bite, on the fleshy part, then he drew the mark with his tongue, lapping at the little indents, feeling the muscles tense and relax rhythmically, “maybe it's time for a little threat?” if it was for Bucky or for himself Steve couldn't say.

He spread his cheeks, careful to grab exactly over the bite marks, then licked a tortuous line from the back of his ball to his tailbone, barely touching the begging hole.

Bucky whimpered, struggling to spread his legs further, to move the hips trapped in that steel hold. 

The tongue travelled down, this time sweeping a few times over the hole, but then going further. Quickly Steve sucked on Bucky's balls, just to hear him scream and beg, but fast enough not to give him more. 

“Yes, let me hear you,” he took one in his mouth once more, drinking in the broken moans, then went back to his target. That time he didn't tease, he just started lapping at the hole, sucking on it.

He licked over and over, tasting the scent he had associated at Bucky so long before, and then, when he felt the muscles relax, he started to slowly fuck him with his tongue, licking the inside of the rim. So damn tight.

“Please. God, please, please, sir,” broken moans, desperate groans. The sounds coming from Steve's mouth in his ass almost more obscene than his begging. 

Steve, though, wasn't interested in any pity. Not yet, at least. He raised his hand, instead, giving him two of the hardest smacks so far, moaning in his hole when every muscle clenched down on his face, around his tongue. 

“Good boy,” he purred while licking along the crack once more, ass spread again by both hands.

Bucky was shivering under him, moans and whimpers escaping him, the rope was long gone, but he hadn't moved his hands, he had just fist them around the sheet. 

“Such a good, good boy,” to counterpoint the praise Steve bit down on his hole, teeth catching on the rim, and pulled slightly. 

The high pitched, desperate sound that left Bucky's lips was almost enough to have Steve come right there and then. 

“What does my good boy want?” he asked, going back at his hole, slurping in the noisiest ways, delighted by the sounds his boyfriend made, by the fluttering of his relaxed and tired muscles.

“Please, please. Anything, just...” breath harsh, voice low and broken. Bucky didn't know what to ask for, couldn't think, couldn't talk. 

This time teeth closed around his hole, sucking it in the mouth while biting. A litany of small “ah-ah” left Bucky's mouth, his head trashing from one side to the other. 

But with a sigh Steve got up, sitting.

“When I ask something, is because I want an answer,” he faked disappointment. He raised a hand, hitting him quickly, two times, on the sensible hole. 

Bucky screamed, tears rolling down his face, sheets ripped under his fingers. 

“Please. Oh god, Steve, please...” it took an effort to form coherent words while the other man started lapping sweat out of his dimples, “I need...” a new bite on his spread crack, “fuck, please, fuck me. Hard.” he managed to say, hoping it was going to be enough. Bucky wasn't sure he could do better than that. He wasn't sure he could be able to speak ever again. 

“Could be a good idea,” Steve pressed the pad of his thumb against the damp hole, feeling it give easily to the push, “but are you sure you are sensitive enough?” he pushed in, just the tip of the finger, moving it around to tease the rim. 

“Please, please. I can't...” breath harsher and harsher. Long hair stuck at the sweaty skin. Bucky tried to look over his shoulder, to search for Steve's gaze, pupils so dilated there was no longer trace of blue in his eyes, “please, Steve,” a broken moan, desperate. 

“Yes, baby, yes,” Steve wasn't cruel, he knew when Bucky was really in need. 

He bent over him to reach for the lube, stopped in that position for a second, kissing between his shoulder blades, biting on the bone, and then going back by kissing a trail along his spine, ending with a last lingering kiss on the desperate hole. 

The moment his lips were gone were replaced by his slick fingers. He pushed one straight in, slowly but surely, knowing Bucky wasn't for too much foreplay at that point. Knowing he could take a lot more than a lubed finger. 

“Better?” Steve asked, moving the finger in and out, careful not to touch the right spot or he knew it would be too much. Bucky just nodded briskly, forehead pressed on the mattress. 

“More. Fuck, I won't break. More,” the pliable and begging boy gone, that eager man instead reminded Steve of the soldier. Or of the one who protected him in the streets. 

“As you wish,” he smirked, giving him one more finger but biting his buttock once more in retaliation. 

“Bastard,” Bucky moaned against the sheets, laughing. 

Steve loved that. Loved that they could still laugh like that in bed, could still find little things that were so “them” to distract the other from the basic “yespleasemore”

It wasn't more than a handful of trusts before Bucky started trashing again, Steve barely holding him, hypnotized by how his thumb perfectly fit in the dimple, as if Bucky's body was made to be held and fucked by him. 

“More?” but Bucky shook his head. 

“Can't. Just fuck me,” he stated, they were far past the asking. 

Steve hesitated just for a moment. He'd have liked a little more preparation, but he wasn't really going to hurt Bucky, he knew more was far from necessary. He nodded, even knowing the man couldn't see him. 

The desperate moan of loss when Steve took his fingers away was almost heartbreaking. 

“I'm here, babe. Just a second,” he lubed himself up while kissing the exposed bottom, licking at a few of the bite marks. 

Once he was done Steve didn't lose more time, he just rested his head against the fluttering hole and started to press in, slowly and steady. 

“Oh fuck. Yes, finally,” Bucky moaned, reaching back to touch Steve, desperate to feel his skin. Bits of rope was still around his wrist and Steve got them, throwing them away, before guiding Bucky's hand to his tight. 

“You're so thigh, so perfect,” Steve moaned into his ear, bent down to pepper his neck and shoulders with kisses, “It's me who won't last,” sweetly he kissed where the metal met his skin, the scars, nuzzling them. It had taken Bucky months just to let him look at those, even more, to let him touch, but now Steve couldn't get tired of kissing him there, just to remember him that they were part of him and as such he loved it. He loved the whole package, even the damages. 

“Less talking, more fucking,” Bucky teased in the little breath he still had, which turned the words into less than a whisper. 

“Cheeky jerk,” Steve smiled against his shoulder, slapping his ass just to feel him clench around his cock. 

He got up, back on his knees, held hard on Bucky's hips, and started to move in earnest, in and out, now hitting Bucky's sweet spot every time. He loved the obscene sounds. He loved to know his skin hit against the bruises left by his own teeth. 

“I'm close,” Steve warned, Bucky nodded, but when the man reached to take him in hand he moved just to slap him away.

“Wanna come on your cock alone,” he gasped, words ruined by a vicious rub to his prostate. 

It was enough for Steve to double his efforts. 

One hand on his hip, thumb distractedly rubbing at a bite mark, with the other he reached up, bending, to grab Bucky's hair, pulling his head backwards. 

“Then come. Milk me, come around my cock,” he panted, without letting the hair go. 

One more push, a slighter hard pull and Bucky was coming undone, cock jerking untouched, ass clenching around Steve, body still and tense. He didn't scream, he didn't have the breath for that, he let go with a long, breathy, groan and a light litany of “fuck” when he started to come down. 

It didn't take Steve a lot more. A few more pushes and he was done for good, coming inside Bucky, still pulling his hair, face pressed against the still tense and sweaty back, biting down his moans. 

He collapsed over his lover, ignoring the protests. 

“It was...” Bucky started, forcing him to roll away. Steve grunted but slowly slipped out of him. He just wanted to lay down, curl around Bucky and sleep, but...

With a sigh he got on his knees, sitting on his heels. He put a hand on the small of Bucky's back, stopping him from moving. When he lightly parted his cheeks Bucky hissed but said nothing. 

It was the dirtiest and magnificent thing Steve had ever seen. 

His buttocks and thighs still red, punctuated by the marks of the bites, the crack was the same. The hole was red and puffy, come drooling out of it. Steve could still see the faint trace of a mark where he had bitten on the rim. 

“Damn,” he breathed out. Bucky looked at him over his shoulder, with a tired smile. 

“So, got what you wanted this morning?” 

“You have no idea...”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cmorgana on tumblr, feel free to pass by and talk to me!


End file.
